bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Lets Talk about Off-Topic Posts
Off-Topic posts on the discussion page has been very frequent recently. Me and some other people have been kinda overusing the Off-Topic catagory, but not to the point that it's spam. Spam is the obnoxious and continuous repetition or never ending unwanted messages or whatever, which is not what was happening. The Off-Topic posts were starting to get tedious and a little much though, so I will agree to that. About the Accusers Some users who will remain anomyous, felt the need to be equally tedious with their comments in a dissucssion named "A Request" where they took my kindness and agreements as weakness and an unwilling spirit to fight back. It's almost funny how they think that they are being condisending, I don't know why your looking at the floor? I'm up here. It's almost like I am lowering bait into the lake, so the smallest fish are jumping at the chance to try and get one over on me and Lancer. Except it's not really bait, but this example works well. They also try to call me out for getting salty when one of them (who will remain unnamed because he will likely get indignant) used the definition of Spam from the Urban Dictionary as his "trump card" or whatever. Also, me being agreeable and calm doesn't mean you are winning, because this isn't a contest, so don't make it one because it's petty. About the New Rule I agree entirly with the new rule, because this makes it more organized. The rule is; A user can post one Off-Topic post per day or he will be banned. The only problem I have with this new rule is how this is going to be like when your parents give you a toy or whatever (as a kid) and then they use that as the first thing to take away until you act right. This is going to become so child-like just wait. i can't wait frankly and I will be on the sidlines, watching with a bowl of popcorn and just see how this plays out. About Me and other "Spammers" I quote spammers because we are not spamming. Spamming is the continuous recurrence of some form of message/media where it is used to annoy people, and what we are doing is nowhere close to that. Just because you say that it is spam doesn't mean it is. It's like me saying I'm black, I can say it all I want, but reality remains uneffected by my dumb notions. Weird how that works huh? Some might call it "cowardly" to not say these things to the accusers, but one of them is a discussion moderator (you know who youare), and if I give him a reality check, he might just get pissy with me, so I will choose to pick my battles with non moderators so I can clearly win without them hitting the emergancy "Delete" button, which is basically the battle cry of someone who has just lost (in this specific case). Also he uses his status like Putin used bombers on the 4th of july in 2015, they were trying to show off their power almost desperatly. Don't do that, it's not a good look. if *you* are wondering "Who is this guy to be calling me out* then perhaps I should be temporarely permoted to show dignity and not use passive aggressive threats. Conclusion: We are not enemies with one another, even though I was mocking someone a little bit and calling them out, but we should all remain as non foes and relax a bit and see how this goes. Category:Blog posts